Sibling Talk
by team0player0
Summary: They were two pairs of siblings. Similar situations but different outcomes. They were different but not really. A crossover friendship fic, bonding over sibling love and sacrifices. Crossover fic. Final fantasy XIII and Legend of Korra. Platonic Mako and Lightning.


They were two pairs of siblings. Similar situations but different outcomes. They were different but not really. A crossover friendship fic, bonding over sibling love and sacrifices. Crossover fic. Final fantasy XIII and Legend of Korra. Platonic Mako and Lightning.

They were at the coffee shop again. She sipped on her coffee rich and dark. She hid her amused smile as he choked back his tea mumbling -surprisingly- snobbish complaints. Not enough time to seep, the leaves weren't matured enough yet, ect. And blahs blahs.

The sun was rising, still slightly pink around the edges, as it had been the past few times they had met. Understanding led them here. The strains of their history and separate past intertwined them, giving them excuses to continue to meet. Their similar sacrifices for their siblings, their only family built the friendship. And they both admitted privately -of course - that it was slightly, just slightly sad, but nice nonetheless.

"So," Light said finally irritated with the grumbling. "How's he doing now? I know that his team is doing almost laughably bad. That can't be good for his giant ego and even worse now he has to step out of your shadow." Belatedly she realized, that could have been said with more tact. But if there was one thing she appreciated about him was his lack of typical social decorum. He was blunt, but only to the point of being direct.

He scowled immediately at the slight jab at Bolin. She could see the perspiration gathering along his downturned brows, making him seem more upset than he probably was -probably.

"He's fine." He says gruffly but starts again as I roll my eyes at the blatant lie.

"Ok he's not fine; he's like a fish out of water now. He doesn't seem to know how to be in charge of the future, of his future. It seems as though there are too many choices to make. "

"So help him," Light says. It is sarcastic in tone, she knows, but also very true. One thing that was painfully imbedded in her demeanor and actions now was that you try for your loved ones, as hard as you can. Whether you think they are being silly, or whether you believe what they spew are intricate lies she whispered bitterly to herself.

"You think I haven't tried," Mako replies. "Of course I have, sometimes I'm at the office juggling my work, filling out reports and making my way to patrol and there he is. Asking all types of questions, jumping between topics, like a damn flea." Mako sighs a lot these days when speaking of his brother, his voice intoning disappointment. Like he can't decide what he is most upset about. The fact that he is failing his older sibling responsibilities or that the main reason Bolin is upset is something as silly as a competition. It is silly now because now they don't they don't need the money, now it is just for fun. If you're not having a good time then it is probably not worth the time it is taking to get you upset.

"I have to interrupt him five times, Bo, he continues to ramble, BO! I have to go tell me what's wrong, one thing at a time, but later, I promise". Light would bet that he is probably neglecting him, unintentionally. Being a cop, especially a rookie cop, takes up too many hours of the day. Mako probably can feel the guilt in his throat choking him. He's doing what he promised he would never do after his parent's death.

"Then he stops, like his brain finally caught up. His eyebrows waver and his voice cracks and he say fine Mako okay later fine..." Mako takes a breath shifting his eyes from the clearing sky to Light's face, to his cup, in slightly misplaced guilt.

"I get home as soon as I can those days leaving my paperwork unfinished and my desk in tatters. But when I get home he doesn't want to talk, his face is set with determination forming in the lines of his mouth. It's disconcerting he wants my help he doesn't, he begs for my help, and then he's insulted when I try. I thought that after he turned sixteen he would leave that teenage uncertainty behind, but obviously I was wrong. "

Lightning remembers that age clearly with Serah. She tells him that this situation is better than resentment she built with her sister. But this isn't about her so she changes strategy quickly.

"I think that maybe when he comes to work you should take your lunch, take him, and make sure he knows you haven't eaten because you waited for him, your duty to him is more important than any job make sure he knows. You will probably go hungry a few times. Go to his practices encourage him, don't lecture though. He probably doesn't want help from you when you are available because he wants to grow into his own, and he probably doesn't realize it until you brush him off. "

Light pauses to finish her coffee and to gather her thoughts, she's been speaking for a while. "Look I don't have any answers that you probably haven't thought about. But one thing I have dealt with longer is a hormonal self-conscious teenager, just stay consistent, view it from their perspective, and actually be there, everything else be dammed."

He looks a little less concern now, so it is a win. His brows are less furrowed and he is smiling a little. Light thinks it's because he spoke about it, her advice wasn't psychology suggested genius but enough to work with. Mako thanks her almost shyly and looks a little sheepish.

He asks about Serah and her impending nuptial. She can feel herself frowning a little. She realizes friendship is built on give and take but sometimes she forgets anyway.

"It's fine" mirroring his earlier answer. He smiles, recognizing the tactic. "We went shopping for dresses, since I am the maid of honor I have to wear one also. I knew that going in; I just didn't know that they made dresses that frilly for grown women. I think she's trying to embarrass me punish me, for my birthday stunt." He knows the story. He bobs his head to continue. Light wonders during these outings, if he wonders what would have happened if their situations had been reversed like she does. If she could spit fire only and if she had lost her parents that early, instead of having a time Bomb as a tattoo and not for decoration.

Those thoughts usually bleed together. She doesn't think they are that different, really. It would have been heartbreaking regardless. The nights still would have been too cold and the loneliness still very present. She isn't measuring their hardships, not really, two sides of the same coin and all that. They share the same history just written by different victors.

She tells him some of the tedious details that go with planning a wedding. Light doesn't know why she has to be there to choose out napkin designs but she guesses this is Serah's way of spending time with her before extending her family branch officially. Light appreciates the gesture, really, it just makes the days too long.

He smiles at the appropriate times and slips some comments in there also. The sun is up officially, warming their skin much more than the humidity now. It's almost time to go. She figures she should include a few more anecdotes. She asks about his job, another shared similarity. It's hard and long, but rewarding keeping scum of the streets. Her job is much more specialized being part of the military. She only really deals with large scale predators and threats but it is still common enough that they trade advice. She tells him it is odd not to carry a weapon, and he laughs loudly, claiming the opposite to her. "I mean you can use all the elements, and Korra does just fine." This cracks a smile from her. He says that with a silly smile, the type that seems idiotic in admiration. It's kind of sickening and cute.

She hasn't met Korra officially but she seems okay enough, and intriguing enough that she wouldn't mind changing that in the future. "Yeah I guess that is because our evil needs more than magic, it needs more muscle."

Like she predicted that got a response. A huff and his eyes narrowed but time was up. Before he could retort Fang had arrived. "Hey love, frustrating the poor guy again?" She asks while she kissed Light on the cheek. "Of course not, I was stating the lack of obvious danger in their world, if they don't need to carry weapons like we do." Fang nodded solemnly, hearing both truths in the words but also the slight teasing.

"Hey! I'm right here you know," Mako replies, slightly scandalized.

"See you next time, it was nice chatting but we have to pick out forks today with Serah." She gives him a handshake, and wishes him luck with Bolin again, while repeating her earlier advice. She adds "just listen to him, even when he rambles, goodbye."

She guides Fang gently from the small of her back out of the cafe, and thinks of her new friend from a different world and their shared past, and smiles. It is nice to know that she's not the only one lost in confusion and frustration due to her younger sibling. Light's still confused about all the 'needs' a wedding really has but is there anyway, no matter how ridiculous. She just hopes Mako realizes that faster than she did without the heartache.

AN:

So I don't know if anyone has actually written these two. Last month I rediscovered the game and remembered how much I loved it. After watching the trailer of Book 2, and then proceeding to read Korra fan fiction as I have no life, it hit me wow they have pretty similar past. They developed differently and have different personalities but still very parallel. I like Mako unlike many of the fans, and my favorite thing about him (probably also his most redeeming quality) is his love for Bolin. And Lightning sigh I love her probably too much. Oh I also had to throw in some silly Mako/Korra and of course Light/Fang love them together. I hope they are canon; if they are not, do not burst my bubble please. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, it certainly was amusing to write. Please feel free and or obligated to leave a review, please of course, I would love to hear from you guys as I have been gone a long time.


End file.
